Happy Wedding II
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Continuación de mi songfic "Happy Wedding" Esta es la historia de Stan y Kyle y cuando se casaron. ademas ocurrirá algo sorprendente con Delia al final del songfic. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Aparciones de: Luis Carlos y Coyote-Smith.


_Hace 1 año atrás._

* * *

_Stan caminaba por la calle de South Park rumbo a su casa, hace unos meses había decidido que Kyle y el vivirían juntos debido a que Kyle estaba esperando una hija de él (Autora: Obviamente esa niña es Delia) llevaba escondida una cajita que tenía un anillo plateado. Tenía pensado pedirle que se casaran, ya que el año pasado perdió su oportunidad con Wendy y ahora ella salía con Cartman._

_Entro a la casa y Kyle lo estaba esperando._

_-Dónde estabas?-Le pregunto Kyle_

_-Es un secreto-Le respondió Stan y le tomo la mano-Acompáñame, quiero hablar contigo…tengo una sorpresa para ti-_

_-Eh? En serio?-Kyle sin poder creérselo fue con Stan a la habitación y se sentaron juntos en la cama, Kyle se tuvo que sentar con cuidado por el tema del embarazo __**(Autora: M-PREG OMG! :0)**__. _

_-Kyle…tengo algo que preguntarte…-Stan tenía la cajita del anillo escondida detrás de su espalda._

_Cada blanco en mi mente  
se vuelve color con verte  
y el deseo de tenerte,  
es más fuerte es más fuerte_

_-Que quieres preguntarme Stan?-Kyle parecía ansioso, Stan le puso una mano en el vientre._

_-Quiero preguntarte algo importante para mí y…-Ve hacia abajo-Para nuestra pequeña hija, te lo preguntare ahora para que cuando ella sea grande diga "Yo estuve ahí y lo recuerdo muy bien"…ejem…Kyle, me preguntaba si tu…-_

_-Qué pasa?-Pregunto el_

_-Bueno si tu quieres…-Tomo aire y luego volvió a hablar-Ya! Seré claro, Kyle ¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

_Solo quiero que me lleves  
de tu mano por la senda,  
y atravesar el bosque  
que divide nuestras vidas._

_-Stan!-Grito Kyle emocionado, Stan abrió la cajita y le puso el anillo-SI! SI QUIERO, SI QUIERO!-_

_Le da un abrazo y Stan corresponde al abrazo._

* * *

1 año después…

* * *

Kyle P.O.V

No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer, simplemente esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Solo es un sueño más…es un jodido sueño más. Hoy me casare con Stan, ya ha pasado 1 año desde que me lo propuso y ahora tenemos una linda bebe llamada Delia. Estaba durmiendo en la habitación, desperté y Stan no estaba a mi lado, me preocupe, lo busque por la casa y no aparecía.

Volvi a la habitación y vi una nota escrita en papel rosa en la mesa de noche. Era de Stan. La leí, decía lo siguiente:

**_"Me fui con Delia esta mañana temprano a casa de Neko, ella se va a ocupar un rato de Delia, como sabes los novios no se pueden ver antes de casarse jejeje. Te deje la ropa en la habitación de Delia._**

**_Te quiere, Stan"_**

Bueno, solo me quedaba ir a buscar la ropa para cambiarme. Cuando entre a la habitación de Delia encontré en la cajonera de la ropa un traje de esos que usan los chicos para casarse…pero como a mí me gustan las sorpresas iba a darle una a Stan.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba en casa de Neko ya listo para casarme con Kyle. Neko cargaba a Delia que llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul con una cinta celeste atada en su pelo corto negro. Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y me asuste un poco, pensé en Kyle pero Neko abrió la puerta y eran Kenny y Butters.

-Chicos!-Neko parecía alegre

-Hola Neko, como estas?-Dijo Kenny y me ve-Felicitaciones Stan-

-S-Si, felicidades Stan-Dijo Butters nervioso como siempre

-Gracias amigos, esto es un poco raro…casarme con mi mejor amigo no lo creen?-Dije yo-No me lo esperaba-

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí_

-Yo tampoco-Kenny se reía-Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te deseo mucha suerte con Kyle-

Solo sonreí, Neko volvió a abrir la puerta y vio a Wendy.

-Que quieres perra?-Le dijo Neko molesta-Y dónde está tu novio?-

-Se fue a casa de Kyle-Dijo Wendy-No vine para que me molestaras, vine para felicitar a Stan y para decirle algo-

-Gracias por felicitarme Wendy-Dijo Stan-Y que tienes que decirme?-

-Me comprometí!-Grito alegre mostrando su anillo-Me voy a casar con Cartman el año que viene!-

-WOW! No lo puedo creer! Yo tampoco me esperaba eso-Dijo Neko sorprendida y cargando a Delia en los brazos.

Kyle P.O.V

Sali del baño y fui a verme al espejo del armario de la habitación, llevaba un vestido de novia, como dije antes a mí me gusta darle sorpresas a la gente y tenía planeado sorprender a Stan.

-Me veo bien-Dije-Soy el puto dios de los vestidos de novia-Me rio por mi autodefinición.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, baje las escaleras, abro y eran Cartman, Luis Carlos y Coyote.

_Me enamora  
que me ames con tu boca  
me enamora  
que me lleves hasta el cielo.  
me enamora  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_

-Hola chicos-Salude, ellos se quedaron con cara de WTF?!

-H-Hola judío marica-Saludo Cartman impresionado por cómo me vestí para casarme con Stan

-V-Vine a ver si tenias problemas con el traje pero veo que no paso nada-Dijo Coyote también impresionado

-Jajaj no lo puedo creer! Vestido así hasta yo me caso contigo Kyle-Bromeo Luis Carlos

-Gracias Alarcón, pero yo le soy fiel a mi amor Stan-Me reí por lo que dijo Luis Carlos. Los 3 entraron a la casa y después de ellos mi mama-Mama! Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte Kyle y a desearte felicitaciones por casarte con Stan-Ella parecía feliz y me abrazo

-Bueno, ya…no es para tanto, yo no sabía que esto pasaría-Le correspondí el abrazo.

_La esperanza de mis ojos  
sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
sin ti mi vida es como un remolino_

Nos separamos, vi la hora en el reloj de la pared…ya casi era la hora! Tenía que apurarme.

-Chicos y…Mama-Dije yo-Tenemos que irnos! Se va a hacer tarde-

-Cierto-Dijo Luis Carlos mirando la hora en su teléfono-Si no, no llegaremos a tiempo-

Todos salimos de la casa, Coyote me detuvo.

-Qué pasa?-

-Vas a ir usando Vans blancas?-Pregunto Coyote-Es una boda, no una fiesta en un club-

-Lo siento, me puse el vestido ahora no me pidas mas-Dije yo y enseguida entramos al auto de Luis Carlos, este empezó a manejar.

_De cenizas que se van  
(hoooo) volando con el viento._

Narracion Normal.

Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Butters, Neko y Delia estaban esperando a Kyle en el registro civil. No faltaba nada para que empezara la ceremonia. Neko cargaba a Delia y esta miraba a su papa con cara de echarse a llorar.

-Tranquila nena-Le dijo Stan-No llores, mama ya viene-

Mientras tanto en la calle, había un poco de tráfico, Luis Carlos estaba esperando a que las personas se movieran pero no había caso. Kyle empezaba a impacientarse.

_Yo no sé si te merezco  
solo sé que aun deseo  
que le des luz a mi vida  
en los días de neblina_

-Faltan 5 minutos-Pensó Kyle mirando la hora en su teléfono-No puedo esperar más…-

Salió del auto, cruzo la calle transitada hasta la acera y empezó a correr al registro civil, Luis Carlos lo llamo para que volviera pero el ya no lo escuchaba.

Stan P.O.V

Ya estaba empezando la ceremonia y aun no había llegado Kyle. Me preocupe, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo pero cambie ese pensamiento cuando oí a Kyle gritar afuera.

-ERES UN DEGENERADO-Grito una mujer con la que quizás se choco por accidente sin mirarla.

-DEGENERADA ES USTED Y SU ABUELA!-Le grito Kyle…

Pasa maldiciendo por lo bajo, bastante enojado. Me sorprendí porque en lugar de un traje llevaba un vestido de novia.

_Debe ser miel en los labios  
te lo digo bien despacio.  
Todo el resto de mis días  
quiero ser tu compañía._

-Maldita sea, ya nadie tiene respeto por nada-Dijo Kyle molesto, se sentó junto a mí y me ve-Hola! Jejeje…perdóname por lo que pasó afuera-

-No es nada grave-Me rio-Te ves lindo con el vestido de novia-

-G-Gracias-Se sonroja

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti ..._

_Me enamora  
que me ames con tu boca  
me enamora  
que me lleves hasta el cielo.  
me enamora  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_

**Despues de la ceremonia…**

Stan le puso un anillo de color dorado a Kyle y este hizo lo mismo con Stan.

-Bien-Dijo la jueza a cargo de la ceremonia-Por el poder que me otorga el estado de South Park quedan legalmente casados-Ve a Stan-Adelante puedes besar a tu pareja-

_La esperanza de mis ojos_  
_sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido_  
_sin ti mi vida es como un remolino_

_De cenizas que se van (hoooo)_

Stan beso a Kyle y este corresponde. Delia empezó a moverse, Neko la dejo despacio en el piso y ella empezó a correr a pasos rápidos hacia sus padres, Stan la carga en sus brazos. Delia lo abraza y abre la boca para decir algo.

-Creo que va a decir su primera palabra-Dijo Kyle

-S-Siii!-Delia estaba feliz y ve a Stan y a su mama-S-Son los mejorez papiz que una niña puede tene-

-Qué bonito-Butters estaba emocionado por lo que dijo Delia

-Delia dijo su primera palabra y su primera frase-Stan sonríe, ve a Delia y a Kyle y los abraza a los 2.

_Me enamora  
que me ames con tu boca  
me enamora  
que me lleves hasta el cielo.  
me enamora  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_

_La esperanza de mis ojos_  
_sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido_  
_sin ti mi vida es como un remolino_

_De cenizas que se van (hoooo)_  
_volando con el viento._


End file.
